Cartwheel
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: Cyborg goes for a drive around town after fixing up the T-Car when he hears screams...


Cyborg finished buffing the gleaming hood of his car and stepped back to gaze at its shining exterior with a look of pride._ Ah…Perfect_. Checking his communicator one last time to make sure he wasn't needed, he opened the door and climbed inside. He slid the key into the ignition and turned it to hear a low growl come from his car's V8 engine. Smiling, he cranked up the radio and rolled down the windows as he pulled out of the garage. For a while, Cyborg just cruised around, not really having a specific destination in minds. That's when he saw chunks of building flying past and people running by, screaming in terror. _What the?_ He thought. Once again checking a silent communicator, he pulled the T-Car to a screeching stop and jumped out.

An enormous green and black monster stood in front of him, filled with anger and set on destroying half the city. Smirking, Cyborg locked his sonic cannon onto the ugly beast's head. _Steady…steady…FIRE!_ A perfect shot rocketed towards the beast and hit it head-on. Roaring in pain, it collapsed to the ground below. _What the hell was that?_ Cyborg wondered. Dusting off his arm, he strolled over to the now-unconscious creature. After examining the body, he shrugged and turned back to car._ Whatever. The cops'll deal with it. _

"Oh gawd. Shit! My head!" A grouchy female voice came from somewhere to Cyborg's left. "Damn Esgryn!" Rocks shifted as a pale, pink haired girl picked herself up from the rubble. Shaking her head, she looked up to see Cyborg walking away. "Hey! You kill this guy?" she yelled.

"Wha?" Cyborg answered. He spun around to see a very peeved Jinx staring straight at him.

"Well did you?" she repeated.

"Uh…yeah."

Jinx huffed, and then crossed her arms in annoyance. "That was my battle. _Mine_. I don't need your help."

"Wasn't trying to give it. I didn't even know you were here. And from the looks of things, you did need my help."

Jinx frowned, and then sighed. "Hmph. Well I suppose I should thank you. So thanks."

"Welcome?" After a moment's silence, Cyborg spoke again. "So what was that thing?"

"An Esgryn."

"A what-gryn?"

"Esgryn. An alien. Hive sorta…got help from them in the past. Well, demanded help. And I was the one who transacted the deals. So, of course, they're coming after me now that Brother Blood is gone."

"Oh…well…see ya around." Cyborg turned back to his car.

"W-"Jinx began.

"Did you say something?" Cyborg questioned.

"Ugh, no!" Jinx turned her head. "Um…yes. You see, I…I can't fight this things on my own. So maybe the Titans could help me?"

Cyborg nodded grimly. "Of course. I'm sure Robin will go for it."

Jinx grinned and cartwheeled over to the passenger side of the car. Throwing open the door, she bounded inside. "Well? Aren't we going?"

Cyborg shook his head and stepped into the car with a tad less enthusiasm.

…

For the next few weeks, the Titans kept busy by hunting the Esgryn all over the city. Jinx, after spending so much time in the tower, was given a room to stay in until all the monsters were eradicated. She quickly adjusted to life with the Titans, meditating with Raven, kicking Beast Boy's ass at video games, shopping with Star and martial arts practice with Robin. She and Cyborg had also established a routine of going for a ride in the T-car every night, searching for wayward beasts still wreaking havoc. On one such drive, everything was quiet and no monsters were in sight.

"It's been pretty quiet around here. Haven't seen an Esgryn in days." Cyborg commented.

"Oh...Well I'm sure there's more." Jinx coughed into her fist.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

Jinx waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh yeah, I 'm fine."

Cyborg set his gaze once again on the empty road ahead of him.

"Well shit. I said I wasn't going to tell you guys, but…the Esgryn are gone. And they have been. For a couple of days, at least."

"What?" Cyborg's eye's narrowed in confusion. "Then…why are we still looking for them?"

"Because." Jinx stubbornly answered.

"Jinx. Come on."

"Hmph. Fine. If you really want to know so badly, I'll tell you. I…I want to stay here. With the Titans. And, well, I thought if I said the monsters were gone, you guys would make me leave."

"What? No! I wouldn't…We would never…" Cyborg protested.

Jinx sighed. "Look, its fine. If you don't want me to stay, I'll go. I can leave right now."

Cyborg pressed down hard on the brake pedal as he pulled up to a red light. "No…Jinx, stay. You're one of us now. I mean, damn, we gave you a room! What makes you think we wanted you to leave?"

"Cause…I mean it's always been the five Titans. I don't think there's room for six."

"Then we'll make room. You're going to stay, Jinx."

Jinx smiled to herself. "Thanks, Cy. I've always liked that about you."

"What? Did you just say you like me?" Cyborg asked, dumbfounded.

"What? No! I said…No!" Jinx fumbled.

Cyborg spread his mouth in a gutsy smile. "You…like…me! You have a crush on me!" he teased.

Jinx's pink cheeks grew an even darker red. "No! I-I don't! Really!"

Cyborg's smile instantly became serious and he gazed into Jinx's pink eyes. "Oh…Cause I was about to say I like you too."

Jinx's mouth gaped opened, then quickly shut. "Well in that case, I suppose I could like you. A little."

Cyborg grabbed Jinx's shoulders and brought her close to him in a hug. "I really like you Jinx. More than a little."

Jinx breathed a small gasp and leaned back to look down at the floor of the car. Raising her head, she traced Cyborg's face, feeling both the cool smooth metal and warm rough flesh at once. She let her hands follow the curve of his neck down to his chest and rested her head on top of her hands. Cyborg wrapped his arms around her back and dipped his head down to be level with Jinx's. Jinx sat completely still and so did he. Finally Jinx huffed and muttered, _I have to do everything myself._ She impatiently thrust her lips forward to meet his. After a few seconds, they detached themselves from each other. Jinx, sighing, climbed over the console to sit on Cyborg's muscular leg. Laughing softly at Cyborg's surprised face, she twinned her arms around his neck to kiss him again. Suddenly, a car horn blared in the night air.

"What now?" Cyborg moaned. Looking up the saw the traffic light was green. Jinx popped her head over the seat to see an angry looking man in the car behind them. Letting out a half-laugh, half-sigh she plopped back in Cyborg's seat.

"Better get going. He looks really pissed." Jinx teased. Cyborg let his head drop onto the steering wheel, and then slammed his foot on the gas pedal to head home.


End file.
